TTS (Tabok Tanda Sayang)
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Anda suka TTS? Tapi pastinya bukan TTS yang ini. [One-shot. AR. Drama komedi. Featuring The Original Trio. Untuk #BBBMonthlyChallenge #SeptemBro.]


**TTS (Tabok Tanda Sayang)**

.

.

.

"Aku ... pengin tabok Angin."

"Hah?"

Tanah menatap pecahannya yang berpakaian dan bertopi serba kuning dengan tatapan aneh. Seketika dia berpikir, jangan-jangan si Petir salah makan. Atau depresi gara-gara kelakuan Angin.

Sementara, Angin yang sedang mencoba melayang dengan kepala di bawah, kaget seketika. Alhasil, dia jatuh dengan kepala duluan menghantam bumi.

Untung cuma setinggi tiga puluh senti.

Meskipun begitu dia langsung bangkit, lantas menatap Petir.

"Heee?!"

Cuma itu yang terucap, sehingga Petir merasa perlu mengulangi kata-katanya dengan lebih jelas.

"Aku. Mau. Tabok. Angin."

Tanah sudah bisa menebak bahwa Angin bakal langsung mendrama.

"Ke-Kenapaaaaaaa?!"

.

 _._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Cover art oleh_** ** _Faraizeru02._**

 ** _Fanfiction "TTS (Tabok Tanda Sayang)" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini. Untuk #BBBMonthlyChallenge #SeptemBro._**

 ** _AR. Based on canon. Maybe OOC. Drama komedi. PetirAnginTanah (brotp)._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

"Habislah akuuu ... Matilah akuuu ..."

Angin bergumam sendirian berulang-ulang di pojokan. Untunglah, kedai Tok Aba ini sedang sepi. Tok Aba sendiri sedang pergi bersama Ochobot. Kalau tidak, mungkin trio elemen ini sudah kena jewer karena bikin keributan yang nggak penting.

"Memangnya kenapa?" akhirnya Tanah bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Dia merasa, hidupnya belakangan ini sangat damai. Sudah tidak pernah ada lagi elemental yang ribut sendiri dan membuatnya pusing seperti dulu. Termasuk Petir dan Angin. Meskipun dia agak waswas juga saat Halilintar muncul lagi. Kalau nanti Taufan juga muncul, mungkin keduanya bakal berantem sampai bikin kacau seperti dulu.

 _"Dia,"_ Petir menatap Angin dengan pandangan yang seperti mengandung percikan listrik, "terus-terusan pamer senyum bodoh belakangan ini."

"Hah?" Tanah kehilangan kata-kata lagi.

Baginya, Angin senyum-senyum bodoh yang nggak jelas itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa. Sebiasa Petir yang sedikit-sedikit marah, sedikit-sedikit marah. Marah kok sedikit-sedikit.

"Senyumnya menyebalkan sekali!" Gigi Petir bergemeretak. "Aku beneran mau tabok dia keras-keras!"

Angin tersentak. Kedua alisnya menurun. Meskipun takut, dia penasaran. Lalu mendekati pecahan yang bertolak belakang sifat dengan dirinya itu. Tatapan garang Petir membuatnya ciut seketika, lantas memilih bersembunyi di belakang punggung Tanah.

"A-Apa salahkuuu?" katanya dengan nada setengah memprotes.

Petir berdecak, jelas kelihatan kesal. Dia menatap Angin, yang seperti mesin senyum otomatis, langsung saja memberikan satu senyum bodoh yang biasanya. Senyum yang langsung bikin Petir naik pitam, bahkan langsung membiarkan percikan-percikan listrik menari liar di kedua tangannya.

"Itu!" sentak Petir, membuat kedua pecahannya kaget. "Senyum bodoh yang menyebalkan seperti itu!"

Angin terkekeh lemah saat Petir kembali melemparkan tatapan garang. Sang elemental berbaju biru itu semakin menyembunyikan diri di belakang Tanah.

"Petir, sabar, dong," Tanah mencoba menenangkan Petir, masih tidak mengerti alasan kemarahan pecahannya yang temperamental itu kali ini. "Angin 'kan biasanya memang begini."

"Nggak! Beda!" tandas Petir. "Ini berkali-kali lipat lebih mengesalkan!"

Tanah mengangkat sebelah alis. "Aku nggak ngerti."

"Memangnya kamu nggak menyadarinya?" tatapan Petir sedikit melunak ketika memandang Tanah.

Tanah hanya menggeleng, membuat Petir mengembuskan napas panjang. Seolah ada sesuatu yang berat menyesaki dadanya.

"Jangan dipikir aku nggak tahu," kata Petir, tatapan tajamnya kembali menakuti sang elemental angin di balik punggung Tanah. "Ini semua terjadi sejak kau melihat sesuatu di akun _Spacebook_ BoBoiBoy beberapa waktu lalu. Iya, 'kan?"

Angin kaget ketika Petir tiba-tiba menyebut nama media sosial yang digunakan BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan. Tanah juga kaget. Petir memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

 _"Spacebook_ kita?" ulang Tanah. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Apa lagi?" Petir menyahut tak sabar. "Ini soal _Polling Kepopuleran Elemental_ yang nggak guna itu!"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Otak Tanah masih _loading._

Sementara, Angin akhirnya berani keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yang aman sentosa. Ada binar aneh di matanya yang sedikit menakuti Petir. Dia berdiri di samping Tanah, dengan satu senyum bodoh yang kali ini nggak bikin kesal Petir. Tapi bikin merinding.

"Aku masih nggak ngerti," akhirnya Tanah menyerah.

Masa bodoh kalau nanti dirinya dibilang _lola. Loading_ lama alias lemot. Satu-satunya yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini adalah berani sekali Petir mencela _polling_ yang digagas oleh Komandan Koko Ci, atasan mereka di TAPOPS.

"Habis lihat hasil _polling_ itu, dia terus-terusan senyum yang seriusan ngeselin," mau tak mau Petir menjelaskan.

Sama sekali nggak jelas bagi Tanah. Sementara, di sebelahnya Angin cengar-cengir yang sama nggak jelasnya. Bahkan lebih.

 _"Cih!_ Kan sudah kubilang, jangan senyum-senyum seperti itu!" Petir meradang.

Angin tersentak, hampir-hampir ingin melarikan diri lagi ke balik punggung Tanah. Tapi akhirnya dia bertahan di tempat.

"Kalau nggak ingin senyum, kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Petir, ketus. "Kau itu sebenarnya sedih 'kan, karena hasil _polling_ -mu yang paling rendah di antara semuanya?"

Sunyi dua-tiga detik.

"Ah ..."

Barusan Tanah yang bersuara. Dia juga ingat hasil _polling_ itu. Angin ada di urutan terakhir, disusul oleh Tanah sendiri. Kalau boleh jujur, perolehan suara Tanah juga tidak berbeda jauh dari Angin.

Tidak berbeda jauh ...

Tidak berbeda jauh.

"Nggak apa-apa, Angin. Kita berdua sama-sama nggak populer, kok. Hahaha ..."

Tahu-tahu Tanah sudah menjauh beberapa langkah, lalu berjongkok sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah dengan satu ujung jari telunjuknya.

 _"Ck!_ Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan _down?!"_ Petir menghampiri Tanah, lalu menariknya bangkit kembali.

Tanah menghela napas, lalu tersenyum. Bukan senyum menyebalkan macam Angin, tapi senyum sedih. Hampir-hampir bikin Petir menyesal sudah mengungkit soal _polling_ kepopuleran itu.

"Memang sudah nasib, laah ... Aku ini memang sudah nggak populer sejak lahir," kata Tanah sambil menghampiri Angin. "BoBoiBoy pasrah dengan orang lain. 'Kan, Angin?"

Si elemental biru langsung memeluk kawan senasib sepenanggungannya dengan haru-biru.

"Huweee ... Tanaaah ... memang cuma kamu yang mengerti akuuu." Dan kedua elemental-tidak-populer itu saling berpelukan. "BoBoiBoy pasrah kepada diri sendiri."

Petir menatap datar. Tak paham drama macam apa yang tergelar di hadapannya ini. Seperti masa lalu yang ingin dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Sayang, tidak ada sekop di sekitar sini.

"Aku tabok kalian berdua, nih!" ucapnya datar.

Sang elemental paling senior itu sudah mulai berpikir akan membuat Sekop Petir. Atau Cangkul Petir sekalian. Bukan buat gali lubang, tapi buat _getok_ kepala dua pecahannya. Biar mereka sadar.

"Kamu _mah_ dari dulu selalu populer," kata Tanah. "Mana ngerti perasaan kami?"

Angin mengangguk-angguk berurai air mata. Petir kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tapi aku nggak nyangka sih, ternyata aku yang paling nggak populer," lanjut Angin. "Kupikir itu Tanah! Makanya, sedih banget, 'kan?"

 _"Woy!"_ Tanah berjengit.

Detik berikutnya, Angin didorong sampai jatuh.

"Tanah jahat!" kata Angin.

Tapi dia langsung bangun lagi. Dan Tanah cuma membuang muka. Sementara, Petir geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dengar, kalian berdua," Petir bersabda seperti kakak pertama yang bijaksana. "Apa sepenting itu, apakah di antara kita populer atau nggak?"

Tanah memandang Petir, begitu pula Angin. Lantas keduanya saling pandang.

"Yaa ... enggak juga, sih ... Mungkin," Angin menyahut tak jelas, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Eh? Biasanya ... aku juga nggak terlalu mikirin itu, sih," tambah Tanah, lalu ikut terkekeh.

"Dasar kalian ini," kata Petir lagi. "Kalian lupa, ya? Kita semua 'kan BoBoiBoy."

Semua terdiam. Lantas Tanah tersenyum hangat seperti biasa. Angin ikut tersenyum, tapi senyumnya masih menyebalkan di mata Petir.

"Aku tahu itu, kok," kata sang elemental angin. "Tapi ... aku ... mau nggak mau jadi kepikiran ... apakah keberadaanku ini segitu nggak pentingnya? Mungkin ... kalau aku nggak ada juga nggak akan ada bedanya. Makanya, aku—"

 _"Tarik kata-kata itu!"_

Ucapan Angin terputus oleh sentak kemarahan Petir yang tiba-tiba. Angin berani bersumpah, benar-benar ada kilatan listrik di mata pecahan elementalnya yang lekat dengan warna kuning itu.

Rona ketakutan menghias wajah Angin, tetapi ia mencoba melawannya dengan balik berargumen dengan Petir.

"Itu benar, 'kan?" kata Angin. "Aku belakangan ini sudah jarang muncul lagi. Kau yang hampir selalu muncul setiap saat, mana mungkin bisa paham apa yang kurasakan?!"

Petir terdiam. Di hadapannya, Angin memberikan tatapan keras yang terarah lurus kepadanya. Tatapan penuh emosi yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya kepada siapa pun.

"Semuanya mengandalkanmu! Sedangkan aku? Kau juga berpikir aku ini nggak berguna, 'kan?!" Angin masih meluapkan emosinya dalam wujud kata-kata. "Seranganku lemah. Aku tidak secepat kau, tidak sekuat Tanah, tidak seberani Api, tidak setenang Air, tidak semenggemaskan Daun, tidak secerdas Cahaya. Aku ... Aku ini ... nggak ada apa-apanya!"

Angin tertunduk. Kesedihan di wajahnya membuat Tanah menampilkan ekspresi yang sama. Hanya Petir saja yang tetap mempertahankan ekspresi kerasnya.

"Kau sungguh berpikir begitu?" tanya Petir, dingin.

"A-Aku—" kata-kata Angin terputus satu-dua detik. "Memangnya ada yang peduli kalau aku menghilang?! Petir sendiri, sekarang lebih sering bersama dengan yang lainnya, 'kan? Kau pasti lebih suka bertarung bersama Api dan Cahaya yang lebih kuat. Atau Tanah dan Air yang lebih tenang. Kau sendiri yang belakangan ini melupakan aku! Kalian semua ... Kalian semua akhirnya akan melupakan aku ...!"

Kedua mata beriris cokelat madu milik Angin berkaca-kaca, tetapi tatapannya terarah lurus kepada Petir. Tajam, menuntut. Tanah yang berdiri di sampingnya ikut berkaca-kaca. Ia mengerti kegalauan yang dirasakan Angin, tetapi tak menyangka seorang Angin akan berpikiran seperti itu.

Sementara, Petir masih terdiam, menentang pandangan Angin. Tatapannya tak terbaca.

"Kau ini ... memang menyebalkan," ucapan datar Petir kembali menyentak Angin, membuatnya sontak mengangkat wajah. "Makanya, aku ingin menamparmu sesekali!"

Angin terkesiap saat Petir benar-benar mengangkat sebelah tangan. Apakah Petir benar-benar akan memukulnya?

Kemudian, tangan yang selalu tampak kokoh itu akhirnya dilayangkan. Angin menutup mata rapat-rapat, baru menyadari jantungnya menderu. Menunggu rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi akan mengoyak wajahnya, tanpa sedikit pun berpikir untuk menghindar.

Tidak. Sebaliknya, Angin justru berpikir bahwa dia memang harus menerima ungkapan kemarahan itu. Mungkin juga kekecewaan.

 _Puk._

Angin tersentak. Alih-alih tamparan yang memanaskan pipi, malah tepukan lembut yang dirasakannya. Ia membuka mata, mendapati Petir sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Petir baru saja menepuk puncak kepalanya.

"Kau juga sudah berjuang," kata Petir sambil mengalihkan pandang, sementara tangan kanannya masih di atas kepala Angin. _"Bodoh."_

Angin merasakan matanya memanas. Dia tidak seperti Petir atau Cahaya yang gengsian. Maka dibiarkannya air mata mengalir bebas.

 _"Huweee_ ... Jadi Petir nggak benci akuuu?" tanya Angin di sela-sela tangisan.

Petir masih menepuk kepala Angin, sambil memandang ke arah lain. Tanah yang sejak tadi diam saja, berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat rona tipis di wajah sang pengendali petir.

"Aku benci padamu," kata Petir singkat.

Tapi Angin tertawa. Tertawa di dalam tangis. Tak peduli tangan Petir sudah membuat topi biru berlambang angin kesayangannya jadi acak-acakan. Sementara dadanya disesaki suatu perasaan yang menyenangkan. Dan seiring tangisnya, sedikit demi sedikit rasa sesak itu menghilang. Tergantikan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

"Petir jahat," Angin membalas. Nadanya riang.

Petir mendengkus samar. Satu senyum yang sangat tipis mampir sedetik di bibirnya.

"Udah selesai nangisnya?" tanya Petir sembari menarik tangannya kembali.

Angin tertawa kecil. Dihapusnya air mata sampai kering.

"Hehehe ... Aku sampai kepikiran begitu," katanya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu bodoh, ya!"

Petir mendengkus sekali lagi. "Memang."

"Nggak ada di antara kita yang nggak penting," kata Tanah sembari mendekat ke sisi Angin. "Kamu adalah sisi ceria BoBoiBoy. Apa jadinya kalau kamu sampai nggak ada, hm?"

Angin kembali berkaca-kaca. Spontan dipeluknya Tanah erat-erat.

"Tanaaah ... aku sayang padamuuu!" serunya.

"Hahaha ... Aku juga sayang kalian semua," Tanah menyahut. Dibalasnya pelukan Angin, dengan bonus tepukan lembut di kepala.

"Aku tidak lengkap tanpamu."

Angin dan Tanah tersentak, tahu kalimat tadi diucapkan oleh Petir. Sadar dirinya dipandangi, dia segera mengalihkan pandang.

"Kita adalah dua sifat yang bertolak belakang," Petir melanjutkan. "Makanya, kita berdua harus ada, supaya seimbang. Masa' begitu saja kau tidak mengerti?"

Angin kembali berkaca-kaca. Tatapannya terpaku pada Petir, membuat yang bersangkutan merinding. Lantas langsung menjauh dengan _Gerakan Kilat._

"Jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk memelukku!" teriak Petir dari jarak bermeter-meter. _"Geli, tau!"_

Angin tertawa lepas. Tanah ikut tertawa. Petir semakin enggan mendekat, berpikir kedua pecahannya mulai gila. Tapi setidaknya dia lega. Petir bisa melihat, bahwa tawa dan senyum Angin yang biasanya sudah kembali. Bukan senyum dan tawa yang dipaksakan, yang membuatnya merasa kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal _Polling Kepopuleran Elemental_ itu," alis Petir terangkat saat mendengar Angin membuka pembicaraan lagi dengan Tanah. "Hasilnya memang mengejutkan, ya!"

"Oh, aku tahu!" sahut Tanah. "Maksudmu, soal siapa yang paling populer, 'kan?"

Meski hanya mendengar dari kejauhan, Petir dapat menangkap setiap kata dengan jelas. Dia berjengit, tidak suka ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah.

"Cahaya mengalahkan kepopuleran Petir!" Tawa Angin setelah itu benar-benar sanggup merontokkan kesabaran. "Kereeen! Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, elemental petir kalah dari elemental lain. Dan itu adalah Cahaya yang baru aja muncul! Hahahahaha ... _Epic_ banget 'kan, Tanah?"

Tanah masih sempat tertawa kecil, sebelum menyadari hawa membunuh yang entah dari mana. Dia tersentak. Tahu-tahu kilatan kuning mendekat sampai tepat di belakang punggung Angin.

"Eh ... hahaha ..." Tanah tertawa kering. "Kurasa ... lebih baik kita nggak usah membahasnya lagi, Angin ..."

"He ...?"

Debar jantung Angin mendadak naik setingkat. Bulu kuduknya meremang, dan rasanya seperti ada setan pembunuh berdiri di belakangnya. Dia pun berbalik, lantas pucat pasi seketika. Kilatan-kilatan listrik kuning sudah menari-nari liar di sekujur badan Petir. Yang ngerinya, mulai bercampur dengan kilatan merah. Hobi Angin yang suka tertawa bodoh, sontak kumat lagi.

"Eh ... Hehehe ... T-Ternyata ... Petir kepikiran juga, ya—"

 _"Aku. Nggak. Kepikiran."_

Wajah Petir semakin garang. Angin sadar sudah salah memilih kata.

"Mmm ... 'Kan tadi Petir sendiri yang bilang ... nggak penting siapa yang populer di antara kita ... Hehehe ..."

Angin ingin menangis. Mata Petir nyeremin banget, sumpah!

"Yah ... Kamu terima aja, kalau sekarang Cahaya _lebih_ _populer_ daripada kamu." Angin berkata, tanpa sadar kalau kejujurannya sudah menghunjam hati Petir bagai lesatan anak panah. Sakitnya tuh di sini! "Banyak yang bilang dia _lebih kuat, lebih cepat._ Yang jelas, dia _lebih_ _cerdas_ daripada kita semua, sih."

Tanah tepok jidat. Dia nggak mau ikut-ikutan lagi. Karena Angin baru saja menggali kuburnya sendiri.

Angin juga—akhirnya—menyadari itu, tapi terlambat. Tahu-tahu iris mata Petir sudah berubah merah. Lantas balik ke cokelat, dan memerah lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Sementara Angin cuma bisa cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Hehehe ... 'Kan?"

 _PLAK!_

Angin tidak melihat tangan Petir yang bergerak secepat kilat. Tahu-tahu pipinya sudah panas. Panas banget. Kerasnya tamparan pun membuatnya jatuh mencium tanah. Nggak, bukan Tanah yang itu, tapi tanah beneran. Matanya langsung berkunang-kunang, lalu semuanya menggelap.

Dan dia tidak sempat memastikan apakah tadi Petir sudah berubah jadi Halilintar atau belum.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hallo, haiii~! \\(^o^)

Apa kabar semuanya? Kali ini 'ku lagi pengin bikin _fic The Original Trio._ Sekalian buat _event_ #BBBMonthlyChallenge #SeptemBro untuk bulan ini, yang bertema 'bromance' (brotp yaa, alias non-romantic). Bolehlah kalau kalian mau ikutan.

Sebenarnya, ide ini sudah lama, sejak liat _fanart_ 'Petir nabok Angin' yang dibuat oleh **Faraizeru02** (makasih yaa udah diizinkan pakai _fanart_ -mu buat _cover fic_ ini). Tapi _fic_ -nya macet, sampai tempo hari baca _fic_ BBB berbahasa Inggris dari Twitter yang berjudul _Sleepless,_ brotp PetirAngin yang _fluffy_ sekaligus bikin baper. T.T

Oh, ya ... soal _polling_ itu, memang pernah diadakan oleh Monsta. Cahaya menang telak, dengan perolehan suara nyaris 50 persen! _Epic,_ memang~ XD  
Di bawah Cahaya, ada Petir di urutan kedua. Lalu disusul Api, Daun, Air, Tanah, dan yang terakhir Angin. :")  
/pukpuk Angin

 _Anyway,_ aku menikmati saat menulis _fic_ ini, walau lumayan ngebut, hehehe ... Semoga pembaca juga bisa menikmatinya.

Jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan. _Ciao~!_ :"D

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **08.09.2018**


End file.
